


Baby Mine, Baby Yours, Baby His?

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Baby Mine, Baby Yours, Baby His? [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Kendra & Carter & Mick are all knitting buddies, Kendra and Carter also knit, Lisa Snart is bisexual - fight me, M/M, Mick knitting seems to be a running theme here, Other, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Based on the following prompt:The fact that the two weeks before and after Iris Wests due date are the same four weeks that Captain Cold has ordered his rogues to lay low on pain of death is purely coincidental.





	1. Westallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/gifts), [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts), [prouvairablehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/gifts), [Mockingbird_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/gifts).



> This current chapter is a Westallen interpretation of grimmfairy's prompt. Because I couldn't decide between a number of pairings, I'm just gonna do a bunch.
> 
> Enjoy folks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is no one going to mention the fact that my due date is in two weeks?” Iris grimaced at her coffee. “Damn decaf.”
> 
> Barry kissed her forehead. “I wonder what Snart’s up to.”
> 
> Iris rolled her eyes. “Who cares? Just be glad your wont be dealing with their heists during your paternity leave.”
> 
> “Still wanna know what he’s up to.” Barry muttered.
> 
> “You can’t win with this one, can you?” Hartley asked Iris.
> 
> “Nope.” She shook her head in response

 "They're _what?"_ Said Barry, amused.

 

"The Rogues are banned from pulling any heists for the next four weeks. Len's orders, on pain of death. Well, freezing to death in this case." Hartley repeated, taking a sip of his coffee. "A whole month, they're gonna go crazy."

 

"How do you know all of this, anyway?" Caitlin asked, also taking a sip of coffee.

 

"Axel told me."

 

"For real?" Cisco pouted. "You still talk to your ex?"

 

"He's not my _ex!"_ Hartley protested. "We had sex _once,_ whilst drunk, before I even _met_ you! I barely even remember it, Cisco." 

 

"Dude." Barry gave Cisco a pointed look. 

 

"You really have to get over this jealously you seem to have of Axel." Caitlin added.

 

Hartley sighed. "You really do, Cis- _don't you pout at me!"_  

 

"Is no one going to mention the fact that my due date is in two weeks?" Iris grimaced at her coffee. "Damn decaf."

 

Barry kissed her forehead. "I wonder what Snart's up to."

 

Iris rolled her eyes. "Who cares? Just be glad your wont be dealing with their heists during your paternity leave."

 

"Still wanna know what he's up to." Barry muttered.

 

"You can't win with this one, can you?" Hartley asked Iris.

 

"Nope." She shook her head in response. 

 

"Aw." She added, patting Barry's cheek, as he was pouting now. "You know I love you really."

 

"I hope so, you've having my baby." Barry deadpanned.

 

Iris snorted. "Well don't _I_ feel loved?"

 

Barry just grinned.

 

"Have they always been like this?" Hartley stage-whispered to his boyfriend.

 

"Uh-huh." Cisco nodded. _"Always."_

 

Caitlin shook her head. "Caitlin Snow, fifth wheel."

 

* * *

 

"I'm _bored."_ Axel whined.

 

"Do I _look_ like I care?" Mick growled. "Snart, I hope you're planning _something."_

 

"Nope." Len answers.

 

"Why not?"

 

"You _know_ why not, Mick."

 

"You're a shit boyfriend." Axel huffed.

 

"Bite me."

 

_"Gladly."_ Axel shot back.

 

Mick rolled his eyes as the younger man sat himself in his lap. "Still don't get your obsession with West's daughter and that CSI dude."

 

"It's not an obsession!" Len protested. "It's well know they're part of the Flash's crew and I'd rather not-"

 

Len sighed, rubbing his temple.

 

"Rather not, _what,_ boss?" Mick raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah Lenny!"

 

Len glared at the Trickster. "Call me that again and I'll _ice_ you."

 

"Don't be so mean!" Axel retorted. _"Lenny."_

 

Len glared at Mick. "Can't you go fuck him in your room or something?"

 

"Ever the romantic, boss."

 

"I live with a bunch of idiots!"

 

"Hey!"

 

"You look tense, boss. Why don't you go for a drink?" Mick suggested.

 

"You're gonna fuck him on the couch aren't you?"

 

"I'll burn it and get a new one." Mick shrugged.

 

"You better not screw on my bed!"

 

Axel waited until Len had left before asking, "So, we're screwing on Cold's bed?"

 

_"Duh."_

 

* * *

 

"We need to talk." Barry crossed his arms, glaring at Len.

 

The man in question stumbled a bit, trying to regain his breath. "Will you _warn me_ the next time you do that?"

 

Barry, albeit blushing, still held his gaze. "Why've you banned your Rogues from pulling heists?"

 

"You'd rather see them causing mayhem right now?" Len quipped. "Isn't your girlfriend about to give birth?"

 

"Fiancée." Barry corrected. "I still don't see why you banned the Rogues from heists."

 

"Details." Len waved him off. "It's only temporary."

 

"Wait." He narrowed his eyes. "How do _you_ know?!"

 

"Hartley told me." Barry shrugged. "And Axel told him, so..."

 

"I'd kill him if Mick wasn't so fond of him."

 

"Huh?"

 

"They're probably having sex right now." Len scowled. "Hopefully _not_ on my bed."

 

"Seriously?"

 

Len nodded. "Listen, Scarlet, so what if I ordered them to lay low for a few weeks? Can't have you running around after my Rogues with your mind on your newborn baby, now, can we?"

 

"You're-" Barry started. "Are you being _protective_ right now?"

 

"You _are_ rather reckless, kid. Even for a superhero." Len pointed out. "You didn't have you're dad around, do you really want the same for your baby?"

 

"I still don't see what you get out of this?" Barry tried, weakly, as if his _supervillain_ hadn't just _lectured him._

 

Len chuckled. "How about a lift to Star City?"

 

"Why?" Barry's eyes narrowed.

 

"My boyfriend lives there, thought I'd surprise him."

 

"All of this is to surprise your boyfriend?!"

 

"Don't sound so disappointed, Scarlet. Only 85%."

 

"The other fifteen being _what,_ exactly? Genuinely caring?"

 

Len shrugged. "You gonna give me a lift or what, kid?"

 

_"Fine!"_

 

* * *

 

_"Ray Palmer!"_ Barry exclaimed. "Your boyfriend is _Ray Palmer?!"_

 

"You don't have to sound so surprised, Barry." Len rolled his eyes. "Yes, Raymond's my boyfriend, and _yes,_ before you ask I actually love him."

 

"Ever the romantic, Len." Ray muttered into his back, his arms wrapped around Len's waist.

 

Len snorted. "'S what Mick said."

 

"You'll catch flies, kid." Len quipped, as Barry was still staring in shock. 

 

"Barry." Ray looked at him from over Len's shoulder. "Can you please not tell anyone at STAR Labs about this? For now, at least."

 

Barry nodded. "Sure."

 

He paused, and added. "Does this mean I have to invite you to the wedding, now?"

 

Len laughed. "Detective West would kill you. I'll just come as Raymond's plus one."

 

"Sure." Barry scratched the back of his neck. "Iris already said she wanted to invite Axel because he gave us a bunch of baby clothes."

 

"The ones that Mick knitted?"

 

"The- _Heatwave_ knits?" 

 

"Are you talking about the mittens?" Ray asked excitedly. "I saw those, Lisa sent me a picture, they were adorable. The red ones?"

 

"Yes, dear." Len patted his hand.

 

"You know Lisa? _How?"_

 

"Barry." Len just gave him this look. "You've met my sister. Do you think I can keep _anything_ from her?"

 

"Point." Barry nodded. "Speaking of Lisa, I know Caitlin doesn't have a date for the wedding..."

 

"You're trying to play matchmaker, Barry?" Ray laughed. "Really?"

 

"Snow and my sister, kid? Really?"

 

"I can't speak for Lisa, but Caitlin told me once that she thought Lisa was hot. She _was_ drunk at the time, but you know what they say about drunken thoughts..." Barry mused. 

 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ray asked.

 

"Blind date?" Len suggested.

 

Barry grinned in response. "Blind date."


	2. Coldwest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You banned the Rogues from pulling heists?" Iris asked, amused. "Why?"
> 
> "You're pregnant." Len said, as if she wasn't aware of that fact. "I just don't need to deal with the Rogues right now, not with you so close to giving birth."
> 
> "It's not like the Rogues know anyway." She mumbled, crossly. "It's not like anyone knows. Except for Barry, Lisa, Mick and your Legends friends. I still don't know why I couldn't tell my dad."
> 
> "Wally knows." Len added weakly. "And your father would shoot me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Coldwest interpretation.

"You banned the Rogues from pulling heists?" Iris asked, amused.  _ "Why?" _

 

"You're  _ pregnant." _ Len said, as if she wasn't aware of that fact. "Your due date is in  _ two weeks! _ Iris-"

 

"Are you- panicking?"

 

_ "Captain Cold does not panic!" _

 

Iris huffed, crossing her arms as best as she could. "Captain Cold may not, but Leonard Snart? My  _ boyfriend? _ Father of my baby?  _ He _ panics. He panics  _ a lot." _

 

"Iris, I really don't need to deal with their usual brand of chaos right now, okay?"

 

She sighed. "You're getting worse than Barry. I didn't think that was possible."

 

"Hey!" Len protested. "Barry's  _ way _ worse than me!"

 

"Len," Iris started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You need to stop panicking. I'm fine.  _ We're  _ fine. We're _ all _ fine, okay."

 

He sighed, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I just don't need to deal with the Rogues right now, not with you so close to giving birth."

 

"It's not like the Rogues know anyway." She mumbled, crossly. "It's not like  _ anyone _ knows. Except for Barry, Lisa, Mick and your Legends friends. I still don't know why I couldn't tell my dad."

 

"Wally knows." Len added weakly. "And your father would  _ shoot me." _

 

"Not if Barry and Wally were there." She countered. "I- I love you, okay? I just want-"

 

She pulled back, biting her lip, and wiping her damp eyes. "Len..."

 

"Shit." Len's eyes widened. "Don't cry, Iris-"

 

He swallowed nervously. "I love you too, I- I love both of you."

 

She looked at where his hands touched her belly.

 

"I'm scared." He admitted. "I never thought- I'm not good enough for you. For  _ either _ of you."

 

"Don't think that." She cut him off. "Don't you _ dare  _ think that."

 

He smiled shyly, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

 

"Mm, love you too." 

 

They swayed slightly, just dancing to their heartbeats until Iris gasped suddenly.

 

"Len... I think my water just broke."

 

* * *

 

"Iris!" Joe burst into the hospital room where his daughter was giving birth.

 

"Dad?" She gasped, holding Len's hand tighter.

 

_ "Snart?!" _ Joe roared. "What the fuck are  _ you _ doing here?"

 

"Right now? Trying not to get my hand broken!" Len shot back sarcastically. 

 

_ "You're not helping!"  _ Iris yelled.

 

"Iris-"

 

"This is all your fault, you  _ bastard!" _ Iris snarled.

 

"I know, Iris, I'm sorry."

 

_ "Sorry isn't good enough!" _ She hissed, turning to the midwife. "Please tell me I can push again?"

 

The midwife, Nurse Carter, nodded. "Push Iris."

 

She pushed, squeezing Len’s hand even tighter, though he wasn’t stupid enough to comment on that.

 

"Dad." Iris said weakly. "Go with Barry outside. Please. Go."

 

"And leave you here with  _ him?" _

 

"Mr. West." Nurse Carter looked at him. "You're stressing my patient. Please leave."

 

"Iris-"

 

"Joe." Barry, who'd come in after hearing Iris's yelling, interrupted. "C'mon, let's leave them too it."

 

"I don't understand." Joe said, as Barry made him sit down. "What the hell is  _ Snart _ doing here?"

 

"He's the father." Barry sat opposite Joe.

 

"He's what?" 

 

"He's the father." Wally said.

 

Joe looked up to see him standing there with Mick and Lisa.

 

"What the hell are  _ you two _ doing here?"

 

"That's my niece or nephew being born in there." Lisa sat on Barry's left. "What am I going to do, wait at home?"

 

"And my Godson." Mick added, sitting on Barry's right. "Or Goddaughter."

 

_ "Like hell that's your Godchild!" _ Joe exclaimed.

 

"You know Iris already asked him, right?" Wally said, sitting next to Mick. "Him and Linda and Caitlin."

 

"Only 'cause Len asked Ramon, Haircut and Blondie." Mick pointed out. "Iris was jus' bein' kind."

 

"Lenny only asked Cisco because I asked him too. He actually  _ likes _ Sara and Ray." Lisa said.

 

Barry snorted. "Please, we all know Len actually  _ likes _ Cisco, he just won't ever admit it, 'cause you're dating him. Just like how Cisco won't  _ ever _ admit he actually likes Len."

 

"Iris wasn't just being kind, either." Wally patted Mick's shoulder. "You make killer cakes and you knitted stuff for the baby."

 

"I remember her crying when you gave her that crocheted blanket."

Barry hummed.

 

"And the knitted yellow bear." Added Lisa.

 

Mick grumbled. "Len nearly iced me."

 

Wally laughed. "I thought Iris was gonna kill him the way she yelled at him."

 

Joe looked at the four in disbelief. "What on _ Earth..." _

 

"You're  _ so _ out of the loop, dad." Wally shook his head. "It started with Cisco and Lisa dating, which led to her helping out at the labs."

 

"Which led to Lenny and Mick begrudgingly helping from time to time." Lisa added.

 

"Right." Wally nodded. "And then Mick and Barry hooked up-"

 

_ "What?!" _

 

"Wally!" Barry complained.

 

Mick snorted, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Barry's head. "Not like we were ever subtle about it, Doll."

 

"That's not the  _ point, _ Mick!"

 

"Please tell me not all of my kids are dating criminals?" Joe sighed.

 

"I'm completely single. Anyway," Wally continued. "Iris and Len grew closer, and then one day they came into the lab and announced that they were dating and that they were gonna have a baby. And now here we are."

 

"Jesus Christ." Joe muttered, making Lisa laugh.

 

"Tell me about it." 

 

"Wait- How  _ does _ Snart know Dr. Palmer and Lance's daughter, anyway?"

 

"Legends missions." Mick answered.

 

"Which I'm still pissed I didn't get to be a part of!" Lisa grumbled.

 

"Didn't ask the Englishman to not ask, Lis. The eight of us were expendable, Len really woulda iced Rip if he ever called you _expendable."_ Mick shrugged. "Anyway, after Len died, and came back we decided to leave and come back to Central. We're now unofficial members of Team Flash."

 

"More like back up members." Barry suggested. "Even the Rogues are back ups, technically."

 

"Len hasn't asked 'em yet, Red." Mick put his arm around Barry. "You know he banned 'em from pulling heists for like a month, right?"

 

"He did  _ what?" _ Barry laughed. "You're joking!"

 

"The baby's early, remember? The due date wasn't for another two weeks." Lisa smirked.

 

"And he claims he isn't protective." Barry said, still laughing.

 

"I'm sorry,  _ Snart died and came back to life?!" _

 

Wally shrugged. "Like I said, you're  _ so _ out of the loop."

 

* * *

 

Iris blinked, looking at her boyfriend, who was sat holding their baby.

 

_ Their baby. _

 

“Len.” She whispered, wincing as she sat up  _ “Len.” _

 

“Hey.” He smiled gently. “How are you feeling? You passed out, baby.”

 

“Sore.” She swallowed, looking at their baby-  _ their baby!  _ “Can- Can I?”

 

“Of course, she’s your daughter, too.”

 

“She?” Iris whispered in awe. “We have a daughter?”

 

“Yeah, babe.” Len gently put their daughter in her mother’s arms. “We still need a name for her, though.”

 

“I was thinking of Jocelyn, after your mother.” Iris said, looking at their baby.

 

“Really?” Len wiped his suspiciously moist eyes. “Her middle name should be Francine, then.”

 

“Jocelyn Francine West-Snart.” Iris nodded. “You’re gonna ice anyone that does so much as  _ look _ at her twice, aren’t you?”

 

“You’re damn right I am!” Len laughed wetly, and kissed Iris softly. “So... West-Snart?”

 

“Well I’ll be hyphenating when we get married.”

 

_ “When we-” _ Len choked. “Iris, did you just  _ propose _ to me?!”

 

“Do you accept?” She winked.

 

“Hmm.” He pondered. “I want a ring.”

 

Iris laughed. “You got it.”

 

“We’ll get matching ones.” He grinned, kissing her forehead. “Suppose I should call in the others to meet Jocelyn?”

 

“I think you should.” Iris was still looking at Jocelyn in wonder.

 

Len nodded, and made his way outside of the room. Joe, Barry, Wally, Lisa and Mick were still there, and had been joined by Cisco, Caitlin, Linda, Sara and Ray.

 

“Raymond? Sara?” Len was hugged by his Legends friends. “When did you get here?”

 

“About ten minutes ago.” Ray said grinning. “The others were going to come, but Rip thought it should just be family and Godparents initially.”

 

“You guys are my family.” Len said without hesitating. “Even Carter.”

 

Sara laughed and patted his cheek. “That’s so sweet, I might just stab someone.”

 

“My kind of woman.” Lisa winked.

 

“Lisa!” Cisco complained.

 

_ “Please.” _ Caitlin snorted. “Like you'd object to a threesome with her and Lisa.” 

 

Len started laughing at Cisco’s blushing, and only half threatened. “You hurt either of those girls and you’re dead.”

 

_ “¡Dios Mío!” _ Cisco muttered.

 

Ray laughed. “Carter and Kendra are still in St. Roch for now, they’re gonna head up to Central soon.”

 

“They rejoining the Legends mission?” Mick asked.

 

“We’re hoping so.” Sara said.

 

“With you and Len gone as well as them we need all the help we can get.” Ray added.

 

Sara snorted. “You just wanna see them again. I know what I  _ saw, _ Ray!”

 

_ “Sara!” _

 

“Whatcha see, Blondie?” Mick was curious.

 

“Well the three of them had some drunken fun I  _ know _ Ray wouldn’t mind happening again.” Sara wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

“Really?” Len frowned. “I mean, Kendra’s pretty-”

 

“I concur!” Cisco agreed, and then shrunk under the combined glare of his girlfriend and Sara.

 

“-but  _ Carter?”  _ Len continued. “He’s so... “

 

“Unimpressive?” Mick suggested.

 

“Ow!  _ Red!” _ He added after Barry slapped him upside the head.

 

“Behave, Micky.” Barry warned his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah,  _ Micky.” _ Len smirked, and turned back to Ray. “But he’s got a point.”

 

“Abs, Len,  _ abs.” _ Ray said, as if it explained everything.

 

“So even billionaires think with their dick? Cool.” Len deadpanned.

 

“Isn’t that just the plot of  _ Fifty Shades?” _ Linda piped up, making Len laugh again.

 

“As fun as this conversation is,” Joe cut in. “I can’t help thinking this _ isn’t  _ this reason you came out here?”

 

“Of course.” Len stopped laughing, looking at his strange little family.

 

A warm feeling spread through his chest, even with West there. “If you follow me, you can all meet my daughter.”

 

Len led the party of ten into the room. “Iris, honey, we have visitors.”

 

“Oh.” She smiled at the group. “Hey guys.”

 

Len took hold of their daughter, so that she could sit up properly. 

 

“Iris.” Ray smiled warmly, and hugged her. “It’s great to see you again.”

 

“Ray! It’s been a while.” She smiled in response.

 

“Wait, you two have already met?” Sara asked, confused.

 

“We had dinner once.” Ray said. “Er, us, Barry, Felicity, and um-”

 

“Eddie.” Iris finished. 

 

“Iris...”

 

“I’m fine, Len.”

 

“Who’s Eddie?” Sara asked gently.

 

“My ex fiancé.” Iris sad with a sad smile. “He died.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

Iris shook her head. “It’s okay. It’s nice to finally meet you, Sara. Len’s told me all about you.”

 

“All  _ bad _ I hope.” She playfully winking at Len.

 

“Of course, assassin.” Len winked back.

 

“Still can’t believe you two never hooked up.” Mick shook his head.

 

_ “Will you quit doing that!” _ He did not  _ yelp, _ (nope, not at all!), as Barry slapped him upside the head, again.

 

“Is  _ now _ really the time?” Barry exclaimed. “Iris  _ just _ gave birth!”

 

“Sorry.” He huffed. “I’m jus’ sayin’!”

 

Iris laughed, “From what Len’s told me, Sara’s more inclined to the ladies, anyway.”

 

_ “Really?” _ Lisa smirked.

 

“Hmm.” Sara griined. “I’ll make an exception for Cisco, though.”

 

“Good choice.” Lisa grinned in return, making Cisco blush.

 

Joe shook his head, looking at his daughter. “I still don’t know what you see in  _ him.” _ He motioned to Len. “But if he makes you happy…”

 

“Does this mean you won’t kill me if I say Mick makes me very,  _ very _ happy?” Barry piped up.

 

Joe wrinkled his nose. “I don’t need the details, Bear.”

 

“I’ll make you  _ happy, _ later, Red.” Mick stage-whispered, kissing Barry’s cheek.

 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”

 

“Dude, really.” Wally complained.

 

“I can’t believe _ two  _ of my kids have criminal boyfriends.” Joe muttered.

 

“Fiancé.” Len corrected automatically.

 

_ “What!  _ You  _ proposed  _ to my  _ daughter?!”  _ Joe exclaimed.

 

“I literally _ just  _ had his baby.” Iris reminded him, rolling her eyes. “And he didn’t propose,  _ I _ did.”

 

“You can’t kill me, I’m holding your granddaughter.” Len quirked his eyebrow.

 

_ “Fine.” _

 

“Dad.” Iris was trying not to laugh. “Leonard. Behave.”

 

“Congratulations, Iris.” Barry hugged her. “Len.”

 

“Thank you, Barry.” Iris kissed his cheek.

  
“Kid.” Len smiled. “Everyone, meet Jocelyn Francine West-Snart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't find a name for Len's mother, so I just randomly picked a name. I feel like the L names is a Snart thing, and that Len wanted to break said tradition, hence agreeing to Jocelyn Francine.
> 
> When Cisco, Lisa, and Sara have their first baby, also a girl, Cisco suggests Evelyn, after Lisa's mother. Lisa agrees, but only if her middle name can be Laurel, after her aunt, and so Evelyn Laurel Lance-Ramon is born.
> 
> (Lisa changed her surname to Lance-Ramon - as did her partners - after their wedding, not wanting to pass on the name, Snart. Not that their wedding was actually *legal* or anything, not that they actually cared about legality.


	3. Coldflash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iris.” Barry smiled warmly. “How are you.”
> 
> “Annoyed.” She sighed, sitting down. “Your fiancé is insane.”
> 
> “What did Lenny do now?”
> 
> “He’s ordered the Rogues to lay low the two weeks before and after my due date. The same Rogues who don’t know Len’s engaged to the you, or that I’m Captain fucking Cold’s surrogate!”
> 
> “Lisa and Mick know.”
> 
> “Lisa and Mick don’t count!”
> 
> “Mick’d be offended by that.” Len piped up, coming out of his and Barry’s bedroom. “And Lisa for that matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldflash edition :)

“Iris.” Barry smiled warmly. “How are you.”

 

“Annoyed.” She sighed, sitting down. “Your fiancé is insane.”

 

“What did Lenny do now?”

 

“He’s ordered the Rogues to lay low the two weeks before and after my due date.”

 

“That’s… Surprisingly sweet of him, actually.”

 

Iris rolled her eyes. “These are the same Rogues he’s not even in charge of anymore! The same Rogues Lisa controls, the same Rogues who don’t know Len’s engaged to the you, or that I’m _Captain fucking Cold’s surrogate!”_

 

“Lisa and Mick know.”

 

“Lisa and Mick don’t count!”

 

“Mick’d be offended by that.” Len piped up, coming out of his and Barry’s bedroom. “And Lisa for that matter.”

 

“Hey Lenny.”

 

“Scarlet.” Len smiled at his fiancé. “You need to quit worrying, Iris. I plan on telling the Rogues.”

 

“You do?” Barry asked.

 

“After the wedding.” He clarified..

 

“I still think you’re insane.” Iris huffed.

 

“Noted.”

 

“So…” Barry began, fiddling with his engagement ring. “Think we should gather _Team Legends of Flarrow,_ as Cisco’s dubbed us, and tell everyone?”

 

Iris raised her eyebrow. “About your engagement to Len, or about me being your surrogate?”

 

“Both?”

 

“Well, _this’ll_ be fun.” Len deadpanned, causing his fiancé and friend to start laughing.

 

* * *

 

“Hey guys.” Barry greeted. “Thanks for coming.”

 

“Mr. Allen, Mr. Snart, Miss West,” Rip nodded to the trio. “If you could explain why you’ve gathered us all here? Is there a mission?”

 

“Nope.” Iris shook her head. “Just a few announcements.”

 

The group, consisting of Rip, Mick, Sara, Ray, Kendra, Carter, Stein, Jax, Wally, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, Jesse, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Lyla, Laurel, Thea and Roy all looked impatient, so Len just blurted it out.

 

“Me and Barry are engaged. And Iris is our surrogate.”

 

The room was silent, and then Mick smirked.

 

“Thank _God,_ boss. D’ja know how hard it was keepin’ all this up here?” He tapped his forehead for good measure. “Congrats again, Red. How’s the morning sickness, Iris?”

 

 _“Horrendous.”_ She complained. “The next six months are going to be absolute _hell.”_

 

“You’ve kept this from me for _three months?”_ Joe complained.

 

“We wanted to make sure there wasn’t any complications.” Barry said, squeezing Len’s hand.

 

“And the engagement?” Wally crossed his arms, but quirked his eyebrow.

 

Barry blushed. “Lenny only proposed a week ago.”

 

 _“Lenny?!”_ Joe was aghast.

 

Sara burst out laughing. “Lenny? Oh dear _God,_ you’re not living _that_ down. Ever.”

 

Kendra chuckled, and moved to hug the trio. “Congratulations, Leonard! Barry. Iris, I know it’s still early, but maybe we can get Gideon to fabricate you some maternity clothes?”

 

“If that’s okay with Rip?” Iris smiled at Kendra.

 

“Er-” Rip swallowed at the glare Len was sending his way, even after Barry elbowed his fiancé. “O-of course, Miss West.”

 

“Thanks.” She smiled.

 

Carter shook his head at Kendra’s antics, smiling fondly. He approached Len, holding his hand out for him to shake. “Congratulations, Leonard.”

 

“Carter.” Len nodded. “Do you and Kendra still knit?”

 

“Of course.” Kendra answered. “We’ve been teaching Mick, he’s a natural.”

 

“You’ve been knitting?” Len was amused.

 

“Nothing wrong with knitting, boss.” Mick grinned.

 

“No, you just keep things from your boyfriend's.” Ray pouted.

 

Mick rolled his eyes. “Not my secret to tell, Haircut. I’ll make it up to you two later.”

 

“Why, Raymond.” Len drawled. “I’m _hurt,_ I thought you understood the need for privacy?”

 

“Shut up Len.” Ray huffed, but hugged his friend anyway. “I call dibs on being Godfather.”

 

 _“Dude!”_ Jax was laughing. “You can’t just call dibs!”

 

“I was planning on asking you and Mick anyway, Raymond.” Len patted his arm. “Barry already asked Iris to be Godmother. Assassin, are you up for that responsibility?”

 

Sara grinned. “Of course, thief.”

 

“So Barry has one Godparent and you have three?” Stein questioned. “Is that fair, Mr. Snart?”

 

“Actually,” Barry spoke up. “Whilst we’re on the subject… Ollie? Felicity? Would you like to be Godparents?”

 

“I’d be honored.” Oliver smiled. “Congratulations.”

 

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Felicity beamed, hugging Barry.

 

“Wait.” Cisco paused, and turned to Ray. “You and Mick are together, right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“But you said _boyfriends.”_ Cisco pointed out. “So who’s your third?”

 

Len quirked his eyebrow, noticing Oliver’s slight blushing, and ducking his head.

 

Turning to Mick he laughed. “No way! Boy Scout _and_ Robin Hood?”

 

Mick was smug. “What can I say, boss? They’re pretty.”

 

Len snorted. “Oh my-”

 

 _“Oh my God!”_ Barry interrupted. “Robin Hood?”

 

“What?” Iris was confused, and then her eyes widened. “No way! Mick and Ray-”

 

“-and me.” Oliver confirmed, blushing, as his boyfriends slid their arms around his waist.

 

“I thought you were dating Felicity?” Caitlin asked, confused.

 

Laurel shook her head. “Felicity’s with me, actually.”

 

“Really?” Sara asked. “When did that happen?”

 

“Not long after you went on your Legends mission.” Felicity was also blushing, as she pressed herself against her girlfriend’s side.

 

“Wait.” Thea interrupted, crossing her arms, looking over at Oliver. He was still blushing, and Ray and Mick still had their arms tight around his waist. She narrowed her eyes. “You have _two_ boyfriends, Ollie?”

 

“Thea…” He tried weakly.

 

“But they’re both so…” She trailed off, frustrated. “They’re both _hot,_ Ollie. Like, _majorly_ hot. That’s so unfair!”

 

“Hey!” Roy protested.

 

“Oh come _on!”_ Thea motioned at them. _“Look_ at them. They’re _smoking!”_

 

“Point.” Roy agreed.

 

“Did you just make a pun?” Barry laughed.

 

“Unintentionally.” Thea winked.

 

_“Oh my God.”_

 

Mick chuckled. “It’s okay, Robin Hood. You and Haircut are the only ones I need. I ain’t gonna fuck your sister or her boy.”

 

Oliver looked sick. “I didn’t need a mental image of my sister having _sex,_ Mick!”

 

“Oh dear Lord!” Laurel started laughing.

 

“How did our announcements turn into a massive relationship reveal?” Len pondered, looking at his fiancé.

 

“Me and Johnny are married.” Lyla shrugged.

 

“But you all knew that.” Diggle added.

 

“I didn’t.” Harry said. “Any more relationship reveals today?”

 

“Well,” Jesse scratched the back of her neck nervously. “I’m dating Wally.”

 

Harry pinned him with a glare, and then looked back at his daughter. “Good choice.”

 

She lit up. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

Wally smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her cheek.

 

“Takes the phrase _long distance relationship_ to a whole new level.” Iris smirked.

 

Cisco snorted. “Oh my _God,_ imagine the phone bills.”

 

Caitlin chuckled, and turned to Barry. “I’m assuming Lisa knows, also?”

 

“Yep.” Barry agreed. “Up next - the Rogues.”

 

“Oh _fuck.”_ Len whined. “Do I have to?”

 

“If you wanna marry me?” Barry raised an eyebrow. “Then yeah, tell the Rogues.”

 

“Scarlet!”

 

Mick chuckled. “Tell ‘em I’m with Haircut and Robin Hood and that everyone here’s not to be harmed. That’ll take the edge off, boss.”

 

_“You’re not helping, Mick!”_

 

* * *

 

“What’s this about?” Axel asked.

 

“Who cares?” Hartley shrugged, leaning against his boyfriend.

 

“You think Snart’s finally going to explain why he’s blacklisted all those people on pain of death?” Mardon grumbled.

 

“Oh _hush.”_ Shawna shushed her boyfriend.

 

“Maybe he’ll explain the no heists thing?” Bivolo suggested.

 

“Or _maybe,”_ Lisa began. “My brother will explain everything in due time.”

 

“Just because you know.” Mardon huffed.

 

“Of _course_ I know.” Lisa scoffed. “Lenny’s can’t hide _anything_ from me, he knows that.”

 

“It would be nice to know what is actually going on.” Hartley sighed.

 

“How about I explain it, Piper?”

 

The Rogues turned to see Len leaning against the doorframe.  

 

“I’m here to invite you to my wedding. And introduce you to my twins. _If_ you all promise to behave.”

 

“You’re getting married?” Bivolo was confused.

 

“You have _children!”_ Hartley and Axel exclaimed in unison.

 

“Twins?” Shawna said excitedly. “Do you have pictures?”

 

Len smiled, getting out his phone at showing her a picture. “That’s them just after they were born, that’s Nora Josephine-” he pointed at his daughter. “-and that’s Henry Isaac.” He pointed at his son.

 

“Is this your fiancée?” Shawna pointed at Iris, who in the picture was exhausted, but smiling anyway.

 

“No, Iris was mine and Barry’s surrogate.” Len clarified. “And one of their Godmothers.”

 

 _“One?”_ Said Axel, peeking at the photo. “Cute kids.”

 

“Don’t get any ideas.” Hartley warned.

 

“They have three Godmothers and three Godfathers.”

 

“Mick’s one of the Godfathers.” Lisa smiled. “My niece and nephew are adorable.”

 

Mardon narrowed his eyes. “Iris? Barry? Please tell me you’re _not_ marrying Detective West’s foster son!”

 

“Fine, I won’t tell you.” Len shrugged. “But Barry’s already barred weapons from the venue.”

 

“Meta powers?” Shawna asked.

 

“Keep in check as much as possible.” Len said.

 

“What?” Bivolo looked at her confusedly.

 

“Oh come _on!”_ She replied. “It doesn’t take a genius to work out Barry Allen is the Flash.”

 

“It’s the worst kept secret in history.” Axel agreed.

 

“More than Oliver Queen being the Green Arrow?” Hartley asked.

 

“You only know that ‘cause Cisco told you.” Lisa pointed out.

 

“He’s _so_ talkative when drunk.” Hartley smirked.

 

“Does Queen know? Or Barry for that matter?” Bivolo asked.

 

“Barry probably knows most - well, all of you now - know. Oliver on the other hand? I doubt it. He’ll probably kill Cisco.”

 

“He’ll _attempt_ to.” Lisa corrected. “Mick’ll kill him.”

 

“Raymond will stop _both_ of them. It’s just their dynamic.”

 

“Wait.” Axel laughed. “Mick is dating Oliver Queen _and_ Ray Palmer?”

 

“We _were_ all shocked.” Len chuckled. “But he’s happy. They all are.”

 

“I’m sorry - _Captain Cold is marrying the Flash?!”_ Mardon exclaimed.

 

“Yes.” Len said slowly, as if talking to a child. “You know, Barry wanted an ice sculpture, but all the ones we looked at were _extremely_ tacky. Now, if I send you a few pictures and you make one of the twins…?”

  
Mardon grinned. “Consider it done, Snart.”


End file.
